Musical University
by come-to-me-musicals
Summary: College!AU. ¿Has imaginado alguna vez a tus personajes favoritos de musicales en la universidad? Algunos de los tantos personajes existentes están aquí, siendo protagonistas de sus propias historias. Basado en un grupo de rol FreeRol. Rated M por seguridad. NOTA: En las categorías están Hamilton y Les Misérables, pero no son los únicos.
1. Prólogo

¡Hola! Hace muchísimo que no escribo un fic (porque termino con un blanco y quedan a mitad de camino) y gracias a un grupo de rol me inspiré Esto surgió como una idea en dicho grupo y me voy basando en los headcanons y las historias que los usuarios de los demás personajes tengan. Si no están familiarizados con los musicales, éste es su momento para comenzar. Comienza siendo dedicado a mis compañeros del rol but, al estar acá, cualquiera puede leer.  
Ésta es una muy breve y necesaria introducción sobre quiénes van a aparecer y en dónde, así que no miren lo largo de la lista y léanlo Los primeros capítulos se van a basar en introducciones de personajes y luego comenzarán las internas. Sin más que decir, ¡disfruten!

* * *

Columbia University, ex- King's College, el lugar donde todo comienza. La institución está dividida en aquellos estudiantes cuyos padres luchan por pagar la matrícula, y aquellos cuya situación económica no es un problema para ello. A pesar de ser muchos, el relato se sitúa en tan sólo un grupo que, más allá de estudiar diferentes carreras, la fiebre estudiantil los une. Son varios, pero no más que todos los que habitan en aquél campus. Imaginen un anuario del futuro, cada uno con su foto. Esta es su presentación oficial en sociedad. Algunos serán presentados en grupo, porque así se mostrarán por primera vez en su capítulo.

 _El Hamsquad_ , compuesto por **Alexander** , **Lafayette** , **Laurens** , **Hercules** , **Aaron Burr** , y las mujeres que los acompañan, las hermanas **Angelica** , **Eliza** y **Peggy Schuyler**.

 _Les Amis del Columbia_ , compuestos por **Enjolras** , **Combeferre** , **Prouvaire** , **Courfeyrac** , **Grantaire** , **Marius** , **Bahorel** , **Joly** , **Feuilly** y **Bossuet**. Las mujeres más cercanas del grupo, por diversos motivos, son **Éponine** , **Cosette** y **Musichetta**.

 **Christine Daaé** , estudiante de arte dramático.

 **Wednesday Addams** , estudiante de forense.

 **Belle** , estudiante de literatura.

 **Meg Giry** , estudiante de arte dramático.

 **Esmeralda Guybertaut** , estudiante de arte dramático.

 **Julieta Capuleto** , estudiante de literatura.

 **Christian** , estudiante de literatura.

 **Erik** , apodado " _el raro de la máscara"_ , estudiante de música.

 **Veronica Sawyer** , estudiante de periodismo.

 **Satine** , estudiante de arte dramático.

 **Maria Lewis** , estudiante de marketing. Junto a ella, su novio **James Reynolds** , estudiante de medicina.

 **Heather McNamara** , estudiante de periodismo.

 **Raoul De Chagny** , estudiante de relaciones exteriores.

 **Fleur De Lys** , estudiante de literatura.

 **Pierre** , estudiante de filosofía.

 **Carlotta Giudicelli** y su novio **Ubaldo Piangi** , estudiantes de arte dramático.

 **Rizzo** , estudiante de turismo.

Y luego, por si no parecía mucho, los adultos. Aquellos capaces de hacerles la vida imposible, o alegrarla, a sus alumnos:

 **Javert** , el rector.

 **George** , el "rey", el director.

 **George Washington** , profesor de historia y política a la vez.

 **Martha Washington** , esposa del anterior, consejera académica.

 **Jean Valjean** , entrenador del equipo de fútbol americano.

 **Madame Giry** , profesora de danza clásica.

Cada personaje tiene su historia y su pasado, sus enemigos, sus amigos, y algunos amantes. ¿Creen que sólo sucede entre los alumnos? No, también sucede entre los adultos. Las hormonas de la adolescencia que abandona a los jóvenes y las emociones de la adultez y la autonomía son tan protagonistas como ellos. ¿Te atreves a conocerlos? ¿Imaginas qué pasaría con los personajes de algunos musicales si se reunieran en una universidad? Entonces, ¡comienza este trayecto! Procura tener una buena infusión y tiempo libre. Como toda historia, ésta merece su debido tiempo.


	2. El Hamsquad

En Columbia University existen dos grupos de estudiantes populares muy diferentes: el Hamsquad y Les Amis del Columbia. Este capítulo se trata del primero, aquél que se cree revolucionario pero son debidamente reprimidos por el rector en cuanto los atrapa. El grupo está compuesto por tres estudiantes de leyes: Alexander Hamilton, John Laurens y Aaron Burr; uno de arte: Hercules Mulligan; y un estudiante francés de intercambio: Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, apodado Lafayette, o Laffie.

Eso sí, el grupo es rebelde de todas formas y tienen bastante relevancia entre las chicas. Las malas lenguas, a las cuales me remitiré por ahora, dicen que hay un caso importante de "poligamia" entre ellos, el cual a veces aparentan y a veces no; tanto, que confunden hasta al más experto en chisme. Su protesta principal es por el alto precio del té y son considerados los más problemáticos, pero a la vez almas de las fiestas. Suelen escribirse mensajes entre sí en clase y más de una vez les han quitado los celulares. Como grupo, son sólo ellos, pero la mayor parte del tiempo son acompañados por las hermanas Schuyler: Angelica, estudiante de ciencias políticas; Eliza, estudiante de psicología; y Peggy, estudiante de ciencias sanitarias.

Alexander es huérfano. Su padre los abandonó a él y a su madre cuando el joven tenía diez años. Gravemente enfermos él y su madre cuando tenía doce, ésta falleció. Desde entonces, Alex tuvo que aprender a afrontar la vida por su cuenta. Conocidos y gente querida juntó dinero para una matrícula en la universidad y prontamente consiguió una beca que debe mantener con buenos promedios y estar en, al menos, un club. Por ello, se unió al de fútbol americano con la compañía de Hercules.

John Laurens es oriundo de Carolina del Sur. Es gay declarado y por ello se ganó el odio de su padre. En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, se mudó a Nueva York y comenzó a estudiar en la universidad. Está profundamente enamorado de Alex, pero sus idas y vueltas con los demás lo hacen retroceder en cada avance. Él busca algo serio, pero hasta que Alex encuentre su camino, no aceptará nada ajeno a menos que lo debilite. Además, prefiere que se quede con Eliza Schuyler y no con él.

Aaron Burr es otro huérfano que tiene como objetivo cumplir con el deseo de sus padres difuntos de graduarse de la universidad. Es un joven con objetivos propios, pero nunca demuestra estar del lado de nadie. Para él, aquello no es conveniente, pues mostrar cierto ideal puede salvar o matar. Le tiene una profunda envidia a Alex, aunque también se lo guarda para sí, pero ciertamente son buenos competidores.

Hercules Mulligan es el Don Juan. Siempre tiene una historia de sexo para contar y completa de detalles. Pero en la intimidad es un joven enormemente tierno y es capaz de dar la vida por sus seres queridos. Es capitán del equipo de fútbol americano y más de una vez ha sabido cubrir a Alexander siempre que llegó tarde a las prácticas por haberse acostado tarde.

Todas las mañanas, y básicamente en cada comida, hacen su gran entrada en el comedor juntos y como si fueran ganadores de algún campeonato. No importa cómo se reúnan o cuándo, acaban cruzando esas dos puertas en grupo como si sonara "Bad to the Bone" de fondo y llevaran lentes oscuros; a excepción de Burr, que parece más un infiltrado chequeando su teléfono móvil y sin prestar demasiada atención al _swag_ del resto. Las chicas no los pierden de vista, por lo menos, aquellas que se pueden clasificar como "fans". Por otro lado, están las Schuyler, que apenas los notan cuando se sientan en la mesa que siempre comparten.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunta Lafayette.

—¡Hora del show! —exclaman los demás, excepto Burr, muy cerca de los oídos de las jóvenes. Eliza y Peggy dan un respingo, pero Angelica simplemente cierra los ojos con resignación y cuenta hasta tres para no darles vuelta la cara de una bofetada.

—El show de la estupidez. —murmura aquella. Eliza, por su parte, posa su mano sobre una de las ajenas para calmar los humos de su hermana.

Angelica Schuyler es la primogénita de las tres hermanas. Independiente, de fuerte carácter y con tendencias feministas, estudia abogacía con el fin de poder hacerse valer y demostrar al mundo dominado por el patriarcado que las mujeres también pueden hacer historia. Para ella no hay peros. Menos palabras y más acción.

Eliza llegó a la familia pero no de manera biológica. Fue adoptada en un tiempo crítico en que sus padres no encontraban forma de concebir un segundo hijo. Le dieron un cálido hogar a una Eliza bebé que hoy en día estudia psicología. Tiene un corazón de oro y no sabe absolutamente nada respecto al rencor. Es muy buena para aconsejar y por eso es la elegida de sus amigos. Entre ellos, escucha muchísimo más a sus hermanas y a Christine Daaé, una amiga que hizo en la institución.

Peggy es el pequeño milagro familiar. Se preocupa mucho por las cosas, y en consecuencia, por los demás, y fue aconsejada de estudiar algo relativo a la sanidad. ¿Por qué no estudiar algo general? Bueno, ciencias sanitarias, eso es. A comparación de sus hermanas pasa bastante desapercibida, pero no por eso es una completa desconocida. Confía muchísimo en Alexander y Hercules, a quienes les cuenta lo que tal vez no podría compartir con Eliza.

—¿Podrían no hacer eso todas las malditas mañanas? —inquiere Angelica finalmente mientras sus hermanas retoman el desayuno.

—Lo siento, mon ami. —responde Lafayette en su distinguido acento francés y su voz que tranquilamente puede ser tomada por afeminada— Es nuestro saludo general y entrada triunfal. No podrás evitarlo.

—Sean un poco comprensivos... —remata Eliza luego de beber un poco de su jugo— Es de mañana. Podrían hacerlo a partir del almuerzo.

Sin embargo, para el Hamsquad eso es como faltarle el respeto a sus tradiciones como amistad. A todas horas, al entrar al comedor; es ley natural. Para Angelica, el pedido de Eliza es como pedirle peras al olmo.

Lo que sí deben agradecer esa mañana es que los chicos no hayan provocado una guerra de comida. Lafayette ya se ganó una bofetada de Christine Daaé, una joven que apenas si llama la atención, porque le había caído comida sin haber participado y él se acabó mofando de ella. Ahora el Hamsquad es bastante prudente antes de comenzar una guerra de comida. No pueden volver a perder el honor de esa manera.

Las clases comienzan y cada uno a sus asuntos. Pero aunque estuviesen en diferentes carreras o materias, los mensajes de texto fluyen en el grupo de chat.

 _(Lafayette)_ "¿Fiesta esta noche?"

 _(Hercules)_ "¡Venga!"

 _(Alexander)_ "Imposible, debo hacer dos ensayos para la semana que viene"

 _(Lafayette)_ "¡La semana que viene, Hamilton! ¡No es excusa! ¿O te follarás a Laurens? Me pongo celoso, chérie"

 _(Laurens)_ "Oye, a mí no me metas"

 _(Burr)_ "¿No saben hablar de otra cosa que de fiestas?"

Y por una vez que Burr habla, su teléfono acaba secuestrado.

 _(Hamilton)_ "Es día de semana, Laffie. Sabes que soy imposible de encontrar"

 _(Lafayette)_ "Uy, no para mí, mon amour"

De Laurens ni un solo mensaje. Guarda el teléfono apenas Laffie se pone provocativo con Alex. Y Hercules... Él apenas revisa los mensajes a la espera de que ese tonteo acabe.

Eliza tiene prácticas de análisis con sus compañeros, y cada tanto, aplica esa práctica en sus hermanas. Cuando Peggy teclea mucho en su teléfono, Eliza la observa indiscretamente por varios segundos, analizando y sorteando diferentes opciones.

—¿Un pretendiente al fin? —pregunta de repente, en un tono confidencial y sin quitar la mirada de su hermana.

—Ya quisieras. Es el grupo de clase. —responde Peggy en menos de un segundo.

Otros días, al caminar por los pasillos, hace preguntas al azar apenas se cruza con gente conocida.

—¿Cómo va el admirador secreto, Christine? —le pregunta a la joven sueca al pasar en cuanto la ve compenetrada en un papel que estaba dentro de su casillero.

—¡Otra carta! ¿Lo puedes creer? —contesta aquella con una casi disimulada euforia.

—¡Ya lo creo! ¡Sigue así! —exclama Eliza antes de perderla por completo.

De Angelica hay poco que decir, dado a que es una mujer de acción. Es capitana del club de debate y destruye a todo aquél con el que discute. Pero no de inmediato, porque sería demasiado aburrido. Va de a poco, con preguntas y respuestas contundentes, expresa sus ideas fervientemente (a veces golpeando el podio) y es la ídola de varios alumnos. Cuando triunfa, alza su mano con la señal de amor y paz en alto y en su rostro se refleja el claro gesto de éxito.

Peggy es estudiosa, muy. Aprovecha su poca popularidad para ser una alumna más y los únicos hombres con los que conversa son Alex y Hercules. Para ser honesta, más de una vez ha recibido preguntas sobre Eliza de parte de Alexander y se las ha guardado para sí misma. Si él pretende a su hermana, deberá hacerlo por su cuenta y sin chaperones, que eso es antiguo ya. Vive en su propio mundo, con sus compañeros, sus hermanas y sus padres vía Skype; no le interesa ser conocida en la universidad ni mucho menos que la gente sepa qué hace o deja de hacer.

 _(Alexander)_ "Peggy, ¿cómo está Eliza?"

 _(Peggy)_ "¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella? ¿Acaso Lafayette te lo prohíbe?"

A veces, Alexander la deja en visto y Peggy no hace más que revolear los ojos.


	3. El arte de competir y amar

Habiéndola nombrado unas tres veces en el capítulo anterior, es prácticamente obligación hablar en este capítulo de Christine Daaé. Una joven de rizos castaños e incontrolables que estudia arte dramático en la universidad. A pesar de lo que estudia, personalmente es una muchacha tímida e introvertida que piensa más de lo que habla. Llegó a Estados Unidos desde Suecia junto a sus padres cuando tenía cuatro años. A los seis perdió a su madre a causa de una enfermedad terminal y luego a su padre, a los ocho. Desde ese entonces vivió en un orfanato que le supo dar un techo, educación y, a veces, entretenimiento. En cuanto pudo obtener dinero por su cuenta, se comenzó a pagar entradas para el teatro, y así es como el amor por las artes escénicas llegó a su vida.

Desafortunadamente, el único cariño que Christine recibió en el orfanato provino de los psicólogos y algunas de las chicas más grandes. Los demás la molestaban por ser reservada y estar constantemente hablando de las historias que su padre le contaba, si es que en algún momento se atrevía a hablar. Eso fomentó mucho más su introversión. Su talento escondido le otorgó la beca, que tal vez haya recibido más por lástima y como una oportunidad, para Columbia University.

Hoy en día, siendo alumna del primer año a sus inocentes 18 años, se esfuerza por hacer valer esa beca. Una huérfana como ella debería romperse la espalda trabajando para pagar semejante universidad, y ese no es su caso. Se luce más en el canto y en la actuación; la danza le exige un poco más, pero por suerte tiene la compasión de la madre de su mejor amiga, quien a la vez es la profesora.

Mientras Christine camina por el pasillo con sus libros de historia del arte en un brazo, alguien le pasa por al lado y a propósito se la lleva puesta para que se le caiga todo lo que cargaba.

—¡Ups! ¡Cuidado, pequeña ingenua! —la voz insoportable de Carlotta y la risa de su novio atraviesan los oídos de una avergonzada Christine, que aún se halla en el suelo juntando sus libros y con terror a mirar hacia arriba.

Carlotta Giudicelli y Ubaldo Piangi son ambos jóvenes de familia italiana que se asentaron en Nueva York en su adolescencia. Se conocieron en una festividad tradicional de la colectividad y desde entonces son pareja. Los dos tienen una posición económica acaudalada y eso les dio el lujo de asistir juntos a la misma institución; además, el acento italiano escapa de sus bocas aunque hablen otro idioma. Tanto Carlotta como Piangi estudian arte dramático. Ubaldo, quien prefiere que le llamen por su apellido como nombre artístico, tiene aires de hombre refinado, y su presencia es necesariamente notoria, debido a su prominente barriga y su distinguido bigote. Los aires de Carlotta son los propios de una diva que cree tener el mundo a sus pies y se ayuda con su esbelta figura.

Sin embargo, el constante acoso a Christine es más que por diva: le tiene una envidia ciega porque es una becada con un talento para ella "barato". A sus ojos, debería estar en algún taller _under_ , no en una distinguida universidad. No reconoce su talento, pero la sangre le hierve cuando oye su preciosa voz cantando las arias que les dan a practicar. Y para su suerte, tiene a Piangi para apoyarla, porque tiene una semejanza directamente proporcional a la de un perro faldero, aunque ella lo ama con todo su alma.

—¿Estás bien, Christine? —una dulce voz masculina se oye frente a Christine y, al levantar la mirada, se encuentra con su mejor amigo, que ya está ayudándola a levantarse y cerciorándose de que estuviera bien— No les hagas caso, son unos idiotas.

Christine simplemente responde con una sonrisa y un suave "gracias".

El joven en cuestión es Raoul de Chagny, otro integrante de acaudalada familia, y a decir verdad, de sangre noble gracias a sus ancestros. Estudia relaciones exteriores y tiene grandes objetivos tras la universidad, como explorar el Polo... y casarse con Christine. Se conocieron en una función de teatro e intentó buscarla desde ese entonces, pero Nueva York es tan grande que resultó imposible. La condición de huérfana de Christine tampoco le dio la chance de buscarla en alguna guía telefónica u con otra forma de contacto. Se volvieron a encontrar al comenzar la universidad y mantienen la comunicación desde ese día. Raoul está perdidamente enamorado de ella y aplica su característica caballerosidad para conquistarla. Por ahora, está en una aparente _friendzone_ , pero siente que en cualquier momento tendrá el valor de invitarla a una cita.

Mientras Christine acomoda sus libros, parece buscar algo con miedo de haberlo perdido.

—Raoul, ¿has visto alguna carta? —pregunta con extrema curiosidad, mirándolo con una expresión clara de temor.

—¿No será la que se asoma por ese libro? —responde él señalando el libro más próximo a su brazo.

Christine casi deja caer los libros de arriba de nuevo, pero él los atrapa rápidamente. Revisa el libro con urgencia y halla la carta con ese lacre especial, acabando su desesperación con un profundo suspiro de alivio.

—Dios, aquí está... —ante la mirada extrañada de Raoul, el rubor sube rápido por sus mejillas y asegura la carta dentro de ese mismo libro— Es de mi admirador... La recibí ayer.

Raoul cierra los ojos con su expresión facial relajada, pero su gesto es uno resignado que ya no sabe qué hacer o decir en respuesta.

—Christine, ¿sigues creyendo en eso del admirador secreto? —inquiere aún en su suave y atento tono de voz, tomando a su amiga por los hombros con delicadeza. ¿Qué puede hacer él para convencerla de que eso debe ser una broma para avergonzarla? ¿Y si son Carlotta y Piangi? Cómo los mataría si tan sólo se enterara que es una treta de esos dos para mofarse de ella— Tal vez sea eso del Santa Secreto. Navidad se acerca, ¿lo olvidas?

¿Cómo podría Christine olvidar aquello? Ella ama la Navidad. La nieve sueca, las decoraciones de la casa, su padre tocando el violín después de la cena, los regalos... Sí, ama la festividad de Santa Claus. Y ese amor siempre está con ella aunque estuviera en la otra punta del mundo. Pero Raoul está equivocado, no es el Santa Secreto. Es secreto, sí, pero no es ese juego. No es siquiera un juego.

—Raoul, no es el Santa Secreto. —niega rotundamente y se suelta del agarre ajeno, sintiéndose ligeramente ofendida. Se dispone a responder con una convicción que Raoul sabe que le cerraría la boca— Es alguien de verdad, un joven. Escribe poemas preciosos y me los envía. ¡Una vez Alexander publicó uno en el periódico directo para mí!

Alexander Hamilton. Debería haberlo imaginado. El estudiante de leyes que dirige el periódico universitario forma parte del Hamsquad, y luego de lo sucedido entre Christine y Lafayette el día de la guerra de comida no tiene duda alguna de que puede ser una broma, no de Carlotta y Piangi, pero de ellos.

—Christine... —Raoul decide insistir, ya bastante harto pero reprimiéndolo por ella. Su amiga es tan ingenua que quiere quedársela para él así nadie puede volver a molestarla— ¿Confías en Alexander? No olvides de qué grupo viene.

—¿Y tú confías en mí?

Esa pregunta acaba por silenciar a Raoul, pues le da en un punto muy débil. ¿Cómo no va a confiar en ella? Finalmente respira hondo, poniendo las manos en alto.

—Ya. Claro que confío. Sólo que no quiero que acabes mal. Es todo.

—Estaré bien. —contesta Christine, y lo esquiva para poder regresar a su habitación. La misma que comparte con Meg Giry, la hija de la profesora de danza clásica que le da tantas oportunidades.

Meg es una bailarina de talento nato. Su madre es una reconocida bailarina, aunque la edad y sus intenciones de cuidar a Meg la hicieron decantar en dar clases en una academia cercana a casa. Luego fue llamada para la universidad y consiguió que le hicieran un lugar a su hija pagando la matrícula con su trabajo. En cuanto a la rubia, es una jovencita de un gran corazón y cierto carácter. Su personalidad es típica de una bailarina de ballet y a la vez es una adolescente como cualquiera. Va de fiesta, estudia, y mantiene todo aquello a la perfección más allá del severo control semanal de su madre. Es la antítesis de Christine en ese sentido, a quien siempre incita a salir de la "cobacha" y socializar con los demás, hacer más amigos, ¿ligar un poco? Y aunque parezca una tarea imposible, Meg confía en que lo logrará.

La rubia está dándole unas puntadas a sus zapatillas en su cama cuando Christine hace su entrada en el dormitorio. Sin siquiera alzar la mirada, busca información.

—¿Alguna novedad? —pregunta. Está muy bien informada del admirador secreto de Christine y está constantemente averiguando. Le parece increíble, ¡alguien pretende a su amiga! Eso llevará a cambios rotundos en la vida de Christine, ya lo ve.

—Casi pierdo la carta de ayer por culpa de Carlotta y Piangi y Raoul no me cree una sola palabra. —responde la castaña antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama. Sus libros descansan sobre su escritorio y ella tiene la mirada puesta en el cielo raso— ¿Y si Raoul tiene razón y es una broma?

Meg nota esa conducta y deja lo que está haciendo para ir a sentarse en la cama ajena. Mira a Christine aunque ella no haga lo mismo y sonríe de lado.

—Oye, Raoul es medio tonto también. Pero es un chico, no tiene la misma intuición que nosotras. Si tú realmente confías en que ese admirador existe, ¿qué te detiene? Ve a buscarlo, ¿qué te importa? Muchas personas pierden grandes oportunidades por escuchar la opinión innecesaria de los demás. Haz lo que sientas tú.

Y Meg tiene razón, Christine lo sabe. No por nada tiene la mejor amiga del mundo, como la rubia siempre presume de sí misma para hacerla sonreír. Así como es probable que alguien pierda tiempo de su vida molestándola, debe hacer un joven que la quiere desde las sombras y no tiene el coraje de salir a buscarla como cualquier chico haría.

En ese caso, ella deberá ser la que tome el toro por las astas. Ya no es la Edad Media para que se deba quedar sentada esperando al caballero.


End file.
